User talk:Pufflezzz
Hi, Pufflezzz! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 02:07, November 29, 2009 Olivia That image is incredible! However, It is rather contradictory to the article. You see, she wears her Governance vestments (her uniform) all the time. May I change her wardrobe to match the article? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I spy the next Speeddasher or Hat Pop... Hey there I wouldn't say you're the next HP or SD. You're something completely new. Anyways,I think that for the holiday cards, we should make a list and then check the ones that we're going to do so we won't repeat anyone. This is, assuming that we'll get tham many requests. I'm still working on Corai's; I am pretty bust this week. I'll try to finish it by friday. 22:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) hi wann make a musical? iv been at school and made a bunch of songs, wanna hear one? its like dyspodia and Xorai controls Chi Con and a made up counttry the size of eastfield, heres a song Xorai: i lead a perfect conquest! the second i attacked! they all left! now i control this country yes! im in control! Torture: ehs in control! Prisoner: *groans* Xorai: *throws pepper spray at prisoner* ha ha ha! i lead a perfect conquest! i conquered this place! now im the king! ye syes yes! Xorai: HE HE HE! corai is my slave! ehtans my sponge! surrays ah eating gum! surray: HELP ME-*GUM GETS SUTFFED INTO MOUTH* Xorai: HA HA HA! willie watts ah my cleaner! willie watt: 8grumbles* Xorai: Darktans my plumber! darktan: GRRRRR! *punges toilet* Xorai: HA HA HA! i lead a perfect conquest! foamys my slave, Dakrtans my plumber, Willie's my cleaner corai's my slave! HA HA HA HA! *music ends* like it (willie is free most of the musical) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) we protest song Protetsers: WE PROTEST WE PROTEST! OUR FRIENDS BE BEING TORTURED WE WONT STAND FOR IT! Pneguin 1: NO NO NO Penguin 2: well stuff xorai's mouth full of beans! Penguin 3: well drop a anvil on his feet! Penguin 3 and 2: WE WILL PROTEST! WE WOTN STOP! WE WOTN STOP UNTIL XORAI LEAVES! Penguin 4 5 and 6: WE PROTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT *throws picket signs into sky* --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) THE Z BOMB SONG Terry: THE Z BOMB WILL END THIS WAR! Kiysha: yes Terry yes it will! Fred(corai): this bomb! this bomb! it will end it all! well turn xorai into a chick! all: then we will win! unable to fight! xorai will surrender! yes yes yes! Person: the Z BOMB Z BOMB! IT WILL BRIGN FREEDOM BACK TO HERE! Freezeland person: the Chi Conion navy! it is here! Chi Con Marine: we are here! we are here! let us begin! Soldier: *hooks the bomb to a ROFLcopter* Pilot: lets go! lets go! we got to go now! Xorai Clone: get them! get them! Terry: LETS GO! *everyone jumps into ROFLcopter* im givign you songs im useing in musical, i need your opinion --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) THIS AINT ROLEPLAYING! sorry caps new song Emily: i wont stand for this! my friends ar ebeing tortured! ethan: im sued as a sponge! Emi;y: *pushes off stage* I wont stand for this my friends ar ebeing torutred! Kiysha ethan Corai willie ALL OF THEM! *trumpet* Ethan: my crushes and friends are being torutred! emily and kiysha! *trumpet* No No No i wont let this happen anyMROE! *Piano* Kiysha: (shyley and sadly) My friends are tortured put tot he edge...*faint Piano* My owner a slave My love life a sponge what will i doooooooooooooooooo? *loud piano* My friends are slaves toooooooooooooooooooooooo.............. Willie: my friends and pets are slaves Corai Ethan kiysha ALL OF THEM! No No No i wont stand for this! i may be a slave and lost ym powers but ill fight ill fight! i wont strand do0wn!!!!!! all: WE FIGHT! WE FIGHT! WE WOTN STAND DOWN! WE WONT GIVE UP WE WOTN SURRENDER! WELL WAGE WAR WE WILL RPTEST WELL NEVER STOP NOR SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) you there? you there? Wanna make the artical now? ?? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) trust me its not from a power that did that, and int he play Xorai is stronger then even darktan (only a little) and willie, dont worry willie thrashes Xorai at the end :) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Xorai: Wha-WHAT! Ignore the above message iv editted it so Darktan is pretending to be weaker, and Willie is faking loosing her powers to. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) go to corai's talk the charecter, The leader declared war on me and chi con 0_0 first he calls me a girl then war? girl i can understand (im a tomgirl) but war? aint that a lil Extreme? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) can we first settle this out first, i dont want him to make a artical and wipe the floors with me :( --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) simpler he declared wra, most wars have articals.If i loose in it i loose chi con in the future. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Characters V-day special I wrot more on the talk page. You can look at it and tell me what you think. Then, we can discuss it more with Corai, Screwball, and Maddieworld. I'll message them and other people like Zapwire and Spider Citcxirtcem 21:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ninj aids we need musical ideas i say we go and make one, but it cant be evil, i puta idea on his blogpost, go check it please --Corai was here 20:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) simpler Ninj needs more musical articals, i gave a idea, we could make it. and Willie could have some "destructive fun" (AKA exploding the cabnit Xorai popped out of) --Corai was here 20:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG NINJAS! GO TO THE SKI LODGE! THE NINJA IS IN MIRROR AGAIN!!!! --Corai was here 20:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) blizzard blizzard my computer wont elt me log bakc onto CP :( --Corai was here 20:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lets make the musical!I bet you'd make a WONDERFUL musical director/maker --Corai was here 20:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) our puffles Penelope and Surray doign a Duet 0_0 Robin and Kiysha doing a Duet 0_0 about terry and ethan, EXTREME 0_0 Ethan and emily about there friends ect --Corai was here 20:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lets space the musicals out like one every chapter, if you want. --Corai was here 20:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) LOL you agreed with me, and OK, there good! --Corai was here 20:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you loads! By like, 1,000,000,000%, thx! Hey Pufflezzz, thanks for helping me! Do you know how I edited Rocket Slug, the character, with a side-ponytail? Well, it didn't look realistic, it looked dumb. Thanks for editing it! P.S. I am making calendar covers if you want to print one. -A serious rock star who shouts to the world, SPEAK TO MEH! Lets get to work on the Marriage, it should be atleast 15 chapters long. And we should bring our new charecters in Never: *walsk in* Sorray im late.... Fred:(corai): *saids a mathatical greeting* Sorray i ma late, this weird penguin asked me why i keep saying Pi isnt a desert...... --Corai was here 03:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Then ill make the next chapter then you, then ill make one, until we have 15! we take turns --Corai was here 03:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) OK And Never could have a crush on her! LOL, but dont i need Pogopunks permission? and he quit, so how i get permission for the darktan army thing? --Corai was here 03:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Disco Puffle picture Citcxirtcem 04:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I parodies are common on Fanon. Generally I don't like the idea, although I make exceptions when I feel like it and to "get in the game" Here's the video where it came from. thumb|460px|right|This is part one. I suggest that you don't watch part two though... You saw part 2, lol? Don't say I didn't warn you (although you could say I didn't warn you enough) Citcxirtcem 04:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) lol Have you watched HTF before? Citcxirtcem 05:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) So... Did you like it? I'm guessing not because you said "I shouldn't have watched that...." and "I don't know why I watched it.. ", but just wondering... lol. Citcxirtcem 05:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a rollback! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) wiki request I made a wiki, Do you mind if you come and give you the sysop or whichever can give strikes.I need some mods (im calling them mods for now) Check my talk page, on the wiki section it has the link --Corai was here 21:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Wanna make a Roleplay blog? Do you? i just aw his page i dont look anything like him at ALL --Corai was here 02:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) but ok R0FL You ahve a puppet of Xary? talk about obbesion, Xary si SO hearing abotu this! -Jal Um The Laila page been empty for months, you should satrt on it? --Corai was here 02:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) WILL YOU CUT IT OUT *destroys every Xary related thign you got* how about a Ethan X? --Corai was here 02:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) and heres a idea i got for his sig, you gotta make it bigger and have THat Dark blue color like Mabel's sig "I AM EHTAN X! FEAR ME!" is the sig idea i got, he could be Surray's sidekick! --Corai was here 02:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) a new army! Evil puffles army (epa) surray X, Surray, Penelope X, Penelope, and Ethan X! terry ethan robin and kiysha and make a club good puffles army! "gpa" --Corai was here 02:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I made ethan X May i post the artical? --Corai was here 03:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Matthew X you know, X-antibodies don't have to be polar opposites. Maybe Matt X could be created during the V-day special, and will be permanently in love with everything around him, lol. Citcxirtcem 03:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH Ethan X: prepare to!.....*sees willie* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs off screaming* Surray: GIRLY PUFFLE GIRLY PUFFLE! Penelope: *breaks surray's wrench* Surray: *crys* Kiysha comes Kiysha: Ethan and you make your friend sotp following me *ethan X follows* ---- eh, not really. A polar oposite would be someone who hates everyone and himself. Citcxirtcem 03:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) UUUUUUUUUUUUUm Kiysha: if i do awnser willie will delete me..... Kiysha thinking: HES A EVIL LITTLE NERD! We can meet.......... but when r u free? The title says all: We can meet........... but when r u free? Better question, when am I free? I think Christmas sounds good at 5:45 my time? Wait, what state are you in? I'm in Indiana. So like I said, Christmas at 5:45 p.m on the server Christmas. Okay? Merry Christmas! UUUUUUUUh Fred(corai): Is thta puffle talking? THE WORLDS GONE NUTS!@ *runs outside* Corai: 0_0 Kiysha: ummm ethan? *puts cookie in your mouth* ethan: what did i say again? willie mind controlled me to be a Xary fanboy Willie: LIER....ok i did! PS: emilys talk can you make a kiysha giving a scary look? --Corai was here 04:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) well kinda like surray but more scary but not evil looking, enough to make penelope or surray tremble like nuts. --Corai was here 04:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) k ok ? You're in Texas? So, if it were 5:30 Indiana time, what time would Texas be in? Just wondering. -User:Rocket Slug 0_0 Emily needs imrpovement at makeovers *laughs* We should remove the pic before someone screams in terror. --Corai was here 01:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) im Corai: Im sueing 12zb12ab or whatever his name is ll sue diffrently i got all tangle dup acciently moving to new names and stuff on wrong articlas, ima do it diffrently, and thta THAT page deleted and do it diffrently. --Corai was here 02:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *emily and kiysha come in* Emily: IS THAT the fake pic! *tears ti apart* Thats nothign at all what i made ehr look like! Kiysha: Yeah! i actully liket his balck listick a little bit! Black pfufle: oh......wow.........*drools* Girl puffle: Grrrrrr, *drags the black puffle kiysha: 0_0 3 ninjas and Explorer deleted it. FCVDS http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Maddieworld&diff=104673&oldid=104338 Tell me what you want your character to do. Citcxirtcem 06:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) did you put them on? Elizabeth: Omg, THOSE ARE SO NERDY! (Winks at Kiysha) WHO'S ARE THEY? Emily: IDK! THEY'RE BROKEN! AND THEIR NOT MABEL'S! Elizabeth: Duh. Emily: DUHHHH Palorine: DUH!!!! Elizabeth: Go! PUFFLE GO! GO BEFORE WE HAVE TO DYE YOUR HAIR! Puffle: 0o0 Ok! Emily: THAT'S THE SPRITE! Thanks! Kiysha; your not all that mean! Emily: *kicks kiysha into a building* That was fun! lets go annoy some puffles with bad fashion taste Kiysha: that hurt! Surray: Hi eleizbeth! Penelope: Stop drolling overt your girlfriend Elizabeth and Surray: IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND/IM NOT HER BOYFRIEND! GRRRRR Fred(corai: (in pehnhis khan mode): FACE FREDS FISH! KABOOM! *SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP* Kiysha: YOU THREE ARE COVERED IN FISH RESIDUE AND WATER! THATS SO OUT! UNPOPULAR PUFFLES! HAHAHAHAHAAHA Puffles: YOu three are so UNPOPULAR! WEIRDOS! Black puffle: I think this puffle s popular! HEY KIYSHA COME OVER HERE! oh yeha i got a present for you... Mwa Mwa Penguin: PUFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Other 400000000 mwa mwa penguins: PUFFLES!!!!!!!!!! *mwa mwa penguins hug and cuddele the "fashion police" very much* Kiysha: Hee Hee Hee grim reappuff comes reappuff: Ok who went squish Ethan: 0_0 *fixes kiysha before he sees* Reapuff: No one? Eh i got puffles to elimate *teleports away* Emily: Palorine, remind me never to do that agin, i may hate kiysha, BUT I DONT WANNA KILL HER. Hee Hee Hee Kiysha: CARD JITSU! Cadence; *break dances and lights to to emily* Emily: .................... *gets hit by snowballs Kiysha: *laughs* Elizabeth: THATS IT! *shoots hotsauce at* *throws snowball* *throws water baloon* Kiysha: *RUNS* your going DOWN! Kiysha: *IGNITES INTO FIREBALL* Emily: Oh puffle.........Wait WHERE DID I PICK THAT UNPOPULAR NERD CATCHPHRASE? Elizabeth: LETS JUST UM, RUN FOR OUR LIVES! fine Kiysha: *turns back to normal* *has that expession on face like a black puffle* Emily: BUSTED! Willie: YOU TO MISSIE MISS POPULAR! Emily: Fine... were in trouble.... Kiysha: CMON! *grabs the fashion police and pulls outside* Emily: why are we running!!!!!!!!? Kiysha: THERE GONNA TORTURE US1 JUST KEEP RUNNING! Elizabeth: OK THERE *they jump onto sleds and go down a mountain* Emily: *SCREAMS HEAD OFF* I DONT KNOW HOW TO TURRRRRRRRRN! *CRASH* Kiysha: JUMP ON MINE! I KNOW HOW TO! Elizabeth: 8throws Emily onto Kiysha's sled* Willie: *THROWS POWER BALLS AT* Parlone: OWY! *lands on Eliabeth's head from explosion* OH NO! Fred(Corai): *SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!* *GETS HIT BYT HE SLEDS* Studets: 0_0 *throws rocks at emily* Emily: OUCH OUCH OUCCH OUCH! WHY ARE THEY ONLY HITTING ME? Kiysha: CAUSE THEY DONT LIKE YOU! *does a trick on sled* *we land at cove* Kiysha: *gets a silver surfboard and surfs away* Emily: i say we follow her! *gets surfboard* Its pink! Elizabeth: MIENS GREEN! Palorine: mine is Blue! Kiysha: AND SHES GONNA TORTURE US CAUSE SHES EVIL! ethan: WANNA GET ON THIS BOAT? *on on big pirate boat* Rockhopper: AAARRRRRGHHHHHH Rock hopper RH: ARRRRGHH! *SHOOTS GIANT SNOWBALLS AT!* YarrL GRRRRRRR *chases emily* Ban comes Ban: *bans everyone but ethan kisyah RH and yarr*